A thousand years
by NoraTan
Summary: La historia de amor entre el jugador as de Teiko y el emperador, culminando en una boda-AoAka ONE SHOT


A thousand years

..

..

…

Akashi…su nombre fue Akashi, el nombre de la persona que amo más que a nada, incluso que al basket.

Debo admitir que al inicio no pensé que me fueras a robar el corazón de esa manera, yo que siempre alardeaba que nadie más que yo podía conmigo, que el único capaz de derrotarme era yo mismo…bueno, llegaste tú a demostrarme que desde el inicio había sido derrotado por ti. Nuestro inicio ahora que lo recuerdo bien, fue de lo peor y lo más maravilloso, te cause tantos líos y te obligue tantas veces a soportar mi egocentrismo.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi tú figura con un balón en tus manos, me dio curiosidad dada tu altura, cuando te vi en acción me sorprendí tanto y me emocione, no pude evitar acercarme a pedirte jugar contra mí, la sonrisa radiante con la que me respondiste me hizo saltar el corazón. Desde ese día cada que teníamos tiempo, jugaba contigo, no eras tan rápido como yo o tan fuerte pero tenías tus propias virtudes, verte pensando en todos a la vez me daba gusto pero sentía celos, cuando Midorima, que te conocía de antes, se acercaba a hablarte o darte uno de sus artículos de la suerte…yo ardía en celos, cuando Murasakibara o Tetsu te abrazaban o te hablaban acerca de un libro, yo ardía en celos… cuando Kise jugaba con tu cabello rojo mientras te abrazaba o cuando se atrevió a regalarte un conejo, yo ardí en celos y no pude seguir ocultando lo que no sabía que podía sentir.

Una vez todos se marcharon a las duchas, te pedí hablar en los jardines de la escuela, veniste sin tener idea de lo que yo iba a decirte y mucho menos pedirte. Estaba tan nervioso que mis dedos temblaban, mi labio me temblaba ridículamente, estaba mentalizado para el rechazo dado que somos ambos hombres y de que tú eres mucho más rico que yo, cuando te vi llegar con tu cabello recién secado de las duchas, no dude más y me acerque a ti.

-a-Akashi yo…este quiero decirte a-algo muy i-importante y pues yo…- dios, ahora me quiero golpear contra la pared, ¿Cómo puedo sonar tan idiota? ¡Vamos, Daiki! –Akashi yo… umm… veras yo…quiero decirte que uum…-

-Aomine-kun, no entiendo muy bien que me quieres decir –el ladeo la cabeza un poco confundido, se veía tan adorable, ¡no, vuelve en ti!

-¡Akashi, me gustas!- exclame con fuerza y un enorme sonrojo, la brisa del aire revolvió tus rojos cabellos y sin poderlo evitar, tome tu nuca para unir mis labios con los tuyos, besarte inexperto y abrasar tu cintura -¡wah, lo siento!- me aleje golpeándome mentalmente por haberte besado sin pensar -¡no te enojes por favor! ¡Solo no pude evitar más estos sentimientos, no solo me gustas…te amo!- miraba al suelo muy nervioso, temiendo que al subir la mirada encontrara tu gesto de desagrado

-e-enserio… ¿me amas?- escucho débilmente tu voz y al subir mi mirada me quede extasiado, tu rostro estaba completamente rojo en una expresión de sorpresa, se notaba que no dabas crédito a lo que estaba pasando

-si… Akashi, te amo- tome tus manos con delicadeza, te mire a los ojos y choque mi frente contigo después de depositar un dulce beso en tus manos –no estoy jugando, por favor sal conmigo… prometo cuidarte hasta que digas basta- de repente me puse sentimental y mande al diablo mi rudeza, solo por decirte cuando te quiero y te amo

-Aomine…- tu voz sonaba bastante shockeada y de repente bajaste tu mirada, temí lo peor cuando te soltaste y me diste la espalda -12:30…- musitaste

-¿eh?- no entendí eso -¿Akashi?-

-mañana a las 12:30 frente a la escuela…tengamos una cita- juro que mi cara se congelo -…si llegas tarde o me dejas plantado, nunca te lo perdonare- después de eso corriste de una forma que nunca había visto, torpe y a toda velocidad

- ¡s-si!- grite mientras salía de mi trance, demonios, había logrado que aceptara salir conmigo –diablos, estoy tan feliz que anotare 100 veces esta noche- y así me fui a cumplir con mi palabra

…

..

Al día siguiente, llegue media hora antes puesto que estaba demasiado nervioso, me vestí lo más cool que pude y tome mis ahorros, quería lucirme con él. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando tú llegaste un poco apresurado y te detenías unos metros atrás para recuperar tu aliento. Tiempo después me entere de que estabas tan nervioso que se te hizo tarde y veniste corriendo y que para que no me diera cuenta de tu nerviosismo te detuviste metros atrás para calmarte.

Cuando estuvimos caminando por el centro de la ciudad, note como te emocionaba salir a conocer lugares, comer cosas que regularmente no comías, estaba orgulloso de poderte dar este gusto. Así fue como estuvimos ese día, comimos hasta ahogarnos, bebimos tanto hasta que necesite ir al baño, y paseamos tanto que mis pies ardían, lo más agradable de todo eso fue que estabas a mi lado, verte sonreír y escucharte reír me hizo reafirmar mis sentimientos por ti. De verde te amo, Sei.

Cuando cayó la noche, te lleve a ver las luces de la ciudad en lo alto de un camino, justo a lado de un árbol de cerezos que empezaba a renacer. Nos recargamos en el barandal que estaba ahí y te dedique una mirada, había una sonrisa adornando tus labios, mire al suelo y fui deslizando mi mano hasta llegar a tocar la tuya, diste un respingo pero no la apartaste… cuando la tuve entre la mía, mi estómago era un nudo y seguro mi expresión daba risa. Mire de reojo tu rostro y dada tu altura, solo pude notar como tus orejas estaban coloradas de rojo, jale tu mano un poco para que me miraras y solo logre ver cómo te aferrabas al barandal con nerviosismo.

-Akashi…- te llame y diste otro respingo, tragaste saliva y me miraste, dios… eres tan lindo –umm sabes, q-quisiera saber si te divertiste conmigo hoy- lo dije tan nervioso que de seguro a los que me conocieran les daría risa

-me divertí mucho… gracias Aomine-kun- sonreíste con ese leve sonrojo y de nuevo adopte mi apodo de Ahomine, me acerca cegado por tu dulzura y sin más, tome una de tus mejillas y me quede mirándote, retomando mi cordura – ¿pu-puedo besarte?- esta vez sí pregunte

Me miraste siendo presa de un nuevo sonrojo y asentiste desviando tu mirada, con eso pude juntar mis labios y abrazar tu cadera con mi mano, esa delicada cintura, el beso duro unos segundos antes de que comenzara a hacerlo más íntimo. Pronto el aire se hizo falta en tus pulmones y me separe, te mire de nuevo, acariciando tu mejilla con delicadeza.

-Akashi, de verdad quiero estar contigo, prometo cuidarte y amarte- mis sentimientos eran verdaderos y nunca había sido tan serio en mi vida, además de mi amor por el baloncesto…tú eras a quien más atesoraba –por favor dame esa oportunidad-

-lo hare… quiero intentarlo, Aomine-kun- escucharte decir aquello casi me hizo llorar, sonríe como idiota enamorado y te abrace besando tu cabeza –no me traiciones-

-nunca lo haría, estoy tan feliz Akashi- el resto de la noche pude tomar tu mano y caminar de regreso mientras hablamos de cosas triviales

..

..

Desde ese día, el tiempo que me dedicabas era un tesoro para mí, los chicos notaron el cambio en nuestro comportamiento, él come dulces de Murasakibara se intentaba pegar más a ti por celos pero me hacía tan feliz cuando tú, con tu caracterizada educación, le explicabas que ya estabas enamorado de otra persona. No necesitamos decirles a todos cuando nos felicitaron de nuestra relación, éramos aceptamos por nuestros compañeros pero cuando la secundaria termino, todos íbamos a tomar diferentes escuelas, y me preocupaba no estar cerca de ti. Prometimos ir a la misma escuela pero tras una pelea que tuve por empezar a perder la fe en el baloncesto, termine dejándote solo y herido… incluso cuando veniste tras de mi para intentar ayudarme, solo te empuje lejos y desaparecí.

..

..

Después de perderte, pasó el tiempo y nos hicimos estrellas de nuestros propios equipos, Tetsu y bakagami nos derrotaron, demostrándome que mi época de egocentrismo tenía que terminar, pero aun así mi vida estaba incompleta. Entonces note algo desagradable para mí un día que Tetsu me pidió enseñarle a tirar, bakagami estaba caminando por las calles con un paquete rojo en una de sus manos, se me hizo extraño ya que creía que Tetsu y el salían juntos. Lo seguí y me quede helado cuando lo vi detenerse en una banca del parque, la misma banca donde tú estabas leyendo. Verlo hablarte tan animado y nervioso, mas tu hablándole amable y riendo junto a él me hizo darme cuenta que había sido tan idiota al dejarte ir, frente a mí se presentaba la idea de perderte completamente por otro hombre y no lo iba a permitir.

Empecé a frecuentar los lugares que tú para poder tener una excusa de encontrarnos pero al parecer siempre desaparecías de mí vista al menor descuido, empecé a pensar que sabias que te estaba siguiendo y por eso me evitabas, ¿de verdad aun me odias?

Tras tu derrota contra Seirin, me di cuenta que la enorme carga de tus hombros estaba disminuyendo pero el brillo que siempre te caracterizo aún estaba opacado. Tras aquel partido, bakagami te fue a abrazar efusivamente y te levanto, ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, así que sin más me dirigí a los casilleros del equipo de Rakuzan y me pare en la puerta, esperando que todos salieran.

En cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, note como tu expresión se paralizaba y el dolor agudo se hacía presente, me dolió ser el culpable de aquella expresión. Me acerque y un tipo de cabello gris se interpuso, Mayuzumi Chihiro si no me equivoco.

-quítate de en medio, tengo que hablar con Seijuuro- hable serio pero aquel tipo me miraba muy molesto

-eres un igualado, Akashi-kun no te ha dado permiso de llamarlo por su nombre- diablos, es muy molesto

-claro que lo tengo, Seijuuro es mío- mi voz sonó decidida y tú, elevaste la mirada sorprendido

-eres un insolente, después de todo el daño que le causaste- el peligris se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba tu brazo, iba a alearte de mi

-¡Seijuuro!- tome tu brazo desesperado -¡necesito hablarte!-

-suéltame Daiki…tú ya no tienes nada que decirme- tu voz sonaba dolida, así que haciendo uso de mi fuerza, te jale para llevarte sobre mi hombre -¡bájame! ¿Qué diablos haces? –

-solo dame 5 minutos, después puedes mandarme al diablo si quieres- con eso logre tener tu atención de nuevo

Te lleve a los jardines cercanos al estadio, me pare frente a ti y empecé a hablarte.

-sé que te prometí no traicionarte si no cuidarte y no lo cumplí, vengo a disculparme por todo eso, me desilusione del basket y termine perdiendo lo más valioso que he tenido- durante cada palabra, mantuve mi cabeza agachada en forma de disculpa

-¿Qué perdiste?-

-tu amor- eleve mi mirada y la baje de nuevo –Seijuuro, pese a todo las malas cosas que he hecho siempre estabas en mi cabeza, no pude volver a ser el mismo, no me importa perder más si eres tú con quien pase, desde un inicio el único que ha sido capaz de derrotarme eres tú- retome mi postura y te mire

-¿es todo?- aun sonabas dolido y eso me estaba matando

-no…- tome tu mano y la pegue a mi pecho, en mi corazón –desde el inicio ha sido tuyo, no quiero que nadie más que tú me lo quite, sé que mereces a alguien que te despierte con un buenos días mientras besa tu frente, que te traigan el desayuno a la cama con una rosa del color de tu cabello, que vean contigo el atardecer cada día, que tomen tu mano para solo soltarla cuando uno pierda el aliento con la condición de volverla a tomar al reencontrarse, que te demuestren cuanto eres amado cada momento, que se mantenga a tu lado cuando enfermes, cuando llores, cuando rías, cuando duermas, cuando suspires, cuando ganes y pierdas…-cada palabra salía sin dejar de mirarte

-A-Aomine-kun- te sonrojaste y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, bese tu frente con sumo cariño

-mi Sei…- escucharte llamarme como en los viejos tiempos me hiso muy feliz, te abrase y tú me llenaste de las lágrimas que debí haber secado tiempo atrás –perdóname, no quiero volver a perderte-

-eres un idiota, Daiki- te separaste y sin previo aviso me besaste – ¡nunca pude odiarte, intente hacerlo pero no pude!-intentaste parar tus lagrimas mientras yo sonreía -¡no te rías! ¡Eres el único idiota con complejo de oresama que he amado! Yo…te amo mucho…siempre te he amado- cubriste tu rostro y te descubrí para besarte, al cabo de unos segundos correspondiste cerrando tus ojos

-Akashi Seijuuro… he venido a proponerte algo esta noche- me separe ante tu mirada expectante, me hinque y saque una caja de terciopelo negro, tu abriste mucho los ojos sin saber que decir –Akashi Seijuuro, ¿me harías el honor de pasar cada mañana y noche a mi lado, por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-dios…- cubriste tu boca con tus manos mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir, te hincaste dejando que el anillo adornara tu anular- acepto…- me abrazaste con fuerza y yo te levanté en un abrazo

..

..

..

Ahora, bailando nuestro vals de bodas, estoy más que seguro que eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, estoy demasiado feliz, mi primer, mi único y mi último amor. Solo teniendo tu amor me basta para sonreír día a día, te he amado por mil años y te amare por mil más.

Fin.


End file.
